A conventional lead frame is configured by connecting a frame made of a thick plate having a die pad formed thereon by a punching operation, to a frame of a thin plate having a plurality lead terminals formed thereon. The lead frames of thick plate and thin plate are connected by inserting and caulking a pin extending from one of the frames into a through hole installed in the other of the frames.